


Learn Your Flowers

by myscribblingquill



Series: Bellarke Fic Week [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy needs to learn his flowers, F/M, and check the calender, set in the canon universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myscribblingquill/pseuds/myscribblingquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://b-ellamyblakes.tumblr.com/post/110449172354/i-n-f-o-r-m-a-t-i-o-n-hello-fellow-bellarkers">Bellarke Fic Week</a> Day 1 -  Valentine's Day<br/>Bellamy and Octavia go out a collect some herbs for Clarke and Bellamy see's some that he's never seen before so decides to take them back to Clarke. Of course he never paid much attention to Earth Skills or calendar dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn Your Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ok these are super fun to write. I should be able to get them all up on the right day. Enjoy :D

Why the hell had he ever agreed to accompany Octavia on this stupid trip.

She was looking at flower's for gods sake. He really should have guessed that it would have been as boring as hell as soon as she said something about collecting herbs. It was supposed to be a relaxing stroll through the forest with no thinking needed. Obviously he should have guessed that O wouldn't have let him lounge against a tree all day. The need for constant protection and vigilance had abated when the peace with the Grounders solidified. Although now he would have preferred to have to patrol the area.

"Bell, can you come get this for me." Octavia's voice rang out through the trees and he had to restrain the urge to tell her to be quiet.

He wandered over to the area she was stood, in the middle of hundreds of flowers. He had to stop himself from commenting on the irony. It felt comforting that Octavia now got to live a free life, not one trapped beneath the floorboards.

"Okay, O. What are you collecting?" He inquired bending down to start cutting the flowers that she had pointed him over to.

"Just some herbs that Clarke needs for the med bay"

He grunted a reply and went back to cutting the flowers she had directed him over to. He looked at the flower and tried to remember the ones Clarke had told him were useful. Begonia picta he remembered, useful for headaches.

Clarke was always going around whispering the names of plants under her breath and then muttering angry when she couldn't remember there Latin name or use. It was those times that she would get a haunted look in her eye as she remembered what happened to Wells. Luckily he was generally in the area when this happened and they'd both become good at reading the other's mood.

He raised his head from the middle of the flowers and looked over at his sister. She was sat besides a tree watching him cut flowers. "Come O, don't leave me to do all the work."

She raised an eyebrow at the remark " Bell, I think I'm doing enough work right now." She responded placing two hands on her stomach that was now an ever growing bump.

"Yeah well. Don't tire yourself out." It was his constant worry now that he would lose his sister to childbirth even if Abby and Clarke assured him that she would be fine.

Having collected as many flowers as he knew Clarke would need he stood and wandered over the tree that sheltered their pack. Treading careful to make sure that he didn't destroy anymore flowers a red flash caught his eye.

"Hey O, any idea what those red flowers are?" He asked.

Turning her head to look where he was point, she furrowed her brow. "No idea never seen them before."

Well, he thought if O had no idea what they are then I might as well pick some and take them back to Clarke. No romantic gesture intended, just to see if she could use them in the med bay of course.

Heading through the flowers he crouched down in front of them and pick a few. Raising a few to his face to see if he could recognise the petals a waft of sweet smelling fragrance. Well even if they had no medicinal purposes them perhaps they could be used to stop people smelling of sweat all the time.

He gathered up the dozen flowers he'd picked and placed them carefully in his bag, ensuring that they wouldn't get crushed on the way home.

"Come on then, O lets go home." He said to her placing a hand out to help her up of the ground. She was still able to walk normally but he knew that soon her stomach would be so big she'd have to waddle around the camp.

…..

They arrived back at camp about 2 hours later and got caught up in the bustle going on immediately. Bellamy had no idea why the camp was so busy or why Jasper and Monty seemed to be setting their still up again. It was entirely possible that the camp was having a party tonight but he rarely paid attention to things like that. He preferred to spend him evening sleeping not getting drunk.

After he'd walked Octavia back to her tent and saw that she was had gone for a nap, after much persuasion from Lincoln, he went to find Clarke and drop of the herbs.

Of course finding Clarke was the hard part. She was always running round camp making sure that everyone was ok. After giving up the job of Chancellor to her mum, she'd basically decided that everyone else needed constant looking after, even if they were in perfect health. So you could follow her trail around camp for hours and still not catch a glimpse of her.

He decided to head over to Raven and Wick's shed first. If anyone knew where everyone was on camp it was defiantly them.

"Hey Wick, you seen Clarke around her recently?"

The engineer looked up from the gadget he was working on and his face broke into a smile. Over the past few months they'd become good friends. It was nice to talk to someone about how to be in a sort of relationship with someone as stubborn or amazing as Clarke and Raven were.

Wick shook his head "Nah, sorry man. She hasn't been in here yet." He shrugged his shoulders and returned to the work his was doing.

At that point the door flew open and Raven walked in, her arms full of scrap parts that she was hoping could be of use. Catching site of Bellamy she smirked and said "She's over by the laundry section."

Damn he didn't even have to say anything and Raven knew why he was there, was he that obvious. "Hmm, thanks" He replied ignoring the smirk on her face.

Leaving the shed he nearly broke into a run getting over to the laundry section. If Clarke was there she wouldn't be for long. Something else would occur to her and she'd have disappeared again.

Arriving at the laundry section he nearly floored Maya who was just leaving with clean clothes for the Guards. "Ohh shot, sorry Maya. I was just looking for …."

"For Clarke" She interrupted him as he held the door open with his foot so she could walk through. "She's headed back to the med bay. I'd hurry though, I think she's about to start her rounds on all the patients.

"Ok thanks." He smiled at her as she left the room. Maya had taken a little while to adjust to the world out side the mountain but most people had been nice and friendly. After all without her the mountain would still be draining his friends.

He exited the laundry section and sprinted over to the med bay, hoping to catch Clarke before she started with her patients. Just as he rounded the corner to before the med bay doors he saw Clarke just about to enter. "CLARKE"

She turned round, panic in her eyes, thinking that she was needed to help patch someone up again. However seeing Bellamy doubled over she ran over thinking that he'd been hurt. "Bell, are you ok? What happened?"

"I'm fine Clarke, just a bit out of breath." He replied straightening out again, trying to inhale as much oxygen as possible.

"Oh thank god." The panic in her eyes drained away as she realised that he was just trying to catch her before she wandered off again. "Why are you looking for me anyway?"

He reached onto his back and swung the pack of opening the zip. "Me and O got the herbs you asked for." He handed her the flowers that she'd asked for this morning before he left.

"Oh thanks" She looked into the bag and noticed the red flowers sticking out the top. "What are those?"

Bellamy took them out he bag and held them up. "That's what I was going to ask you." He looked at her with a smile and she returned it taking the flowers of him

"They're roses I think. Though I don't think they have a medicinal value"

At her words Bellamy's face fell a little bit, he'd been hoping they'd be able to help with some of the illnesses going round camp, hay fever was the worst. "Well, then. They're for you, they smell nice and they look pretty too."

She lifted the flowers to her nose and inhaled the scent. "Oh wow." She smiled at him and then looked away sheepishly. "Thanks Bell."

"Umm, no problem." He responded, why they hell did she look so nervous. They were just flowers.

He went to turn away and get back to his duties around camp when her hand landed on his arm. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close. He responded in kind wrapping his arms around her and burying his head in her hair. She pulled back a bit and smiled at him "I'll see you later."Detaching herself from him she disappeared inside the med bay.

Still a little bit stunned from the unexpected hug Bellamy started to walk away from the med bay. Scanning the surrounding area Jasper and Monty caught his eyes, they were point right a him and laughing?

Wandering over to his friends noticed that the area near the still was set up to be a bonfire with bench and chairs arranged in a circle. There was obviously some reason for a party but he could think of it.

"Hi guys." He said when he reached the still. "What's so funny?"

Monty and Jasper exchanged glances, almost as if they had bad news to tell him.

"Monty, Jasper, tell me right now." He commanded the two boys trying to use his best leader voice.

Jasper spoke up first. "Well, you know how you just gave Clarke flowers."

His brow furrowed, why was him giving Clarke flowers so funny. "Yes?"

"Have you checked the calendar lately?" Monty enquired. The two boys now looked as if they were about to burst with a secret.

"No" Now he was worried, what was so special about him giving Clarke flowers today.

They exchanged glances again and then said "It's Valentine's Day"

Bellamy's jaw dropped. Valentine's Day. The day you do something special for the person you loved and he'd just given Clarke flowers.

"Ok, no one says a word of this to anyone." He looked at the Jasper and Monty who were now starting at him as of he might rip their heads of. Making sure they nodded, he walked of to grab his gun. He was on patrol duty for the rest of the day, that gave him enough time to think of a way to explain to Clarke why he'd given her flowers.

…..

He'd been on patrol duty for 5 hours and still hadn't thought of a way to explain the flowers. All he'd done was become more and more paranoid that she would take offense that he'd given her the flowers in the first place. He'd had to remember that she had hugged him and then told him that she'd see him later.

After being relived from his post and changing out of his guard uniform Bellamy decided to face the music, literally. It turns out that the parts Raven had been carrying earlier were for a sound system that was currently blasting love songs across the camp.

After arriving at the bonfire, collecting his rations for the evening and saying hi to Octavia, Bellamy looked around trying to stop a blonde head. Being taller than most other people who were sat down, he was able to stop her over the other side of the fire. She seemed engrossed in a conversation with Miller and Harper, so he decided to go over but not to make him self know just yet.

Walking round the fire he greeted people he knew as they appeared next to him. After rescuing their friends from the mountain his reputation had grown and now having a shared seat with Clarke on the council he was a very respected person around camp.

By the time he'd got round to Clarke Harper had left, leaving the seat next to Clarke empty. Sliding into the seat as inconspicuously as he could, he carried on eating his rations. Being on patrol was hard work but as soon as he sat down Clarke turned and nearly blinded him with a huge smile.

"Hi Bell, I was just talking to Miller about if Wick and Raven are going to get together tonight." She spoke with a happiness in her voice, it was obvious that she'd had a mug of moonshine. Although Clarke was a very hardy drink, one mug didn't make her drunk so Bellamy wasn't too worried.

"Yeah, when I went into their shed earlier they looked very cosy." He replied

"Well you should see them now." She point over to the where two people were having a very competitive exchanged of saliva. Looking at the colour of the girl's hair Bellamy realised it was Raven and Wick.

"Jesus, I think they'll defiantly be together tomorrow." He said averting his eyes and looking back at Clarke, who seemed to be watching his face.

"Umm I'm going to go find Monty" Miller's voice broke through the trace that Bellamy seemed to be in.

Miller got up and wandered away, patting Bellamy on the shoulder. He wasn't sure if he was trying to be comforting or saying for god sake man just do it. Bellamy couldn't quite decided which one he preferred. He need to encouragement but then it was nice to know that Miller realised how important this was to him.

Bellamy was pulled out of his thought but a weight pressing on his right arm. Looking down he saw that Clarke was now leant against his arm, her eyes lightly closed. She looked relaxed, almost as if she could got to sleep right then.

"Clarke" "Bell"

They both spoke at the same time. The subject was obvious and they needed to have this conversation.

"You go first" She said sitting up and looking into his eyes.

This damn girl is going to kill me he thought. "Well, about the flowers."

"Look it's ok. It doesn't have to mean anything." She told him, not looking him in the eye, trying to distract herself from the whole conversation.

"Clarke, stop lying to yourself." His voice soften "It means something, you know it does. I didn't know it was Valentine's Day but even if I did I would still have given you the flowers"

He reached a hand out a raised her head so she had to look him in the eye. Noticing the shock in her eyes and blush that was spreading over her face, he smiled. She smiled back and then before he could even comprehend that she'd moved her lip were on his.

The hand that on her check crept round her head and buried itself in her hair and the other on went round her waist dragging her onto his lap. She sighed slightly and his lips curved into a smile as she place her hands on either side of his face. They stayed like that for a few moment, making out like teenagers, until he drew back.

Breathing fast he rested his forehead on hers " I don't think we can have a go at Raven and Wick now"

She laughed and kissed him again. "I don't care as long as you kiss me like that at least once a day."

He laughed as she twisted round in his lap so she was facing the fire. "Ok, but does this mean I can call you my girlfriend now?"

Her shoulders shook as she giggled again "Oh Bell you could have called me that months ago if you told me you wanted too."

She shifted a bit so she was sat comfortable in his lap with her head resting on his shoulders. Placing his arms round her waist her pulled her close resting his head on hers. Next Valentine's Day he was making sure he knew so he could get her something special, although the way this one turned out forgetting might be an idea.


End file.
